Starcross'd Lovers
by LibbyLumos
Summary: It was over their mangled bodies the final battle ended. Voldemort was slain, but no one felt like celebrating; one side had lost their prince, the other, their princess. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


_**Yes, I'm changing the date of the war for this FanFiction... other people do it to, so please don't complain about it.**_

_**This is just a short one-shot story I wrote last night based on an idea I've had roaming around my mind for a while... I hope you like it :)**_

_**Starcross'd Lovers**_

_**May 2nd 2000**_

It was over their mangled bodies the final battle ended. Voldemort was slain, but no one felt like celebrating; one side had lost their prince, the other, their princess.

Harry Potter stood just five meters away, staring, shocked and desperate for life to return to the two that were intertwined together, blood dripping from the various wounds on their bodies.

But no one aside from he had ever survived the killing curse.

The boy was flat on his back, hands wrapped around her lifeless body, cradling the beauty in his arms.

Tears streaked down his face, frozen against the pale skin. She was lying across his torso, face buried in his chest. Her arms were wrapped around him too, and she looked like she had also been crying whilst she'd passed.

Their wands lay off to the side, crossed in an 'x'.

The death of Voldemort was forgotten. They were all relieved, of course, but with his death went the fear, and the loss of the fear brought forwards the grief for what they had all caused.

Harry Potter was the first to react, approaching Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, holding his hand out to the elder Malfoy.

Lucius reluctantly took his hand and shook it. Narcissa followed.

He turned to face the bodies again and allowed one, lone tear to fall down his cheek.

"We are all responsible for this," he whispered quietly. No one would have heard it had the normal huddle of the Great Hall been present, but there was only a deafening silence that he had just broken, and so the low wind carried his message to the ears of each Wizard and Witch, "We caused them to hide how they felt from us. We caused this because we forebode their relationship."

Lucius Malfoy looked down, ashamed. Harry caught the notion, but smiled at the man.

"It is not the fault of one person alone," he said, "but if there was anyone to blame, we should blame him." Harry pointed to the pile of ash on the opposite side of the Great Hall.

"This day will go down in history," he shouted, "but not because of me! I am not the hero here. They are." He looked at the two bodies, "If it weren't for them, I'd be dead. If it weren't for them, Voldemort would have won. But no one deserved to die like that. They should have had the chance to be together, not just in death.

"However, there is one thing we can do to protect their memory." He said, "We end this Pureblood supremacy! If a _Malfoy _could love a Muggleborn, then the rest of you can at least treat them with respect!

"Hermione was the smartest and the bravest person I have ever met, and I am proud to have been her friend, but I am also ashamed of how I reacted when she told me she loved him. I am as much to blame as any other. They shouldn't have had to go through that alone!"

There was silence through the hall as everyone took in his words.

Harry conjured two roses, one red and one white, and placed them in a cross beside the two bodies.  
Ronald Weasley was the next to act, following Harry's example. Then it was Ginny Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, George Weasley, who conjured two of each colour for his twin, the Patil twins, Neville Longbottom.

Then started the other side. Narcissa Malfoy was the first, followed by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy.

The rest of the surrounding Wizards and Witches approached, laying the red and white roses in crosses, surrounding the couple.

There was silence once each flower was placed, each person mourning the loss of the two lovers.

From that moment, a truce was made.

**Just Under 15 Years Later - 27th April 2015**

A young, just turned 16, Ravenclaw girl named Kita was sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts beside her best friends, Rose Weasley and Marrisa Nott. They were flicking through the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History.

Kita skipped to the last chapter and pointed to the picture of a couple, smiling happily to the camera. It was a Muggle photograph, but of still held evidence of the love between the two.

Whilst Rose filled Marissa in on the details of the lovers that they had not learnt about in their History of Magic class, Kita scanned the rest of the page.

Below the picture was a painting of a cross made of a white and a red rose.  
Kita recognised the familiar image and lifted her head to look at the statue that stood in the middle of the courtyard. It was a beautiful sculpture of two roses stood upright in a cross structure. Below, the plaque read: _"In Memory Of The Starcross'd Lovers - Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. 'That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet.' - William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."_

Kita smiled and glanced back down at the picture. She loved their story. There had been so many books written about it, but she knew the real version, the uncensored, heart warming tale that had been twisted into something completely different. Uncle Harry always told her and Teddy the original version every night before they went to sleep as well as the stories from his childhood about Teddy's parents.

Kita wished she'd known them; they sounded wonderful.

"Oi! Kita!" shouted a voice, "Are you gonna help me with my charms homework or not?"

Kita's head lifted to see William Zabini smirking, standing just in front of the statue. She smiled and snapped the book shut, placing it delicately in her bag. She waved goodbye to her friends and jogged over to him.

The two smiled at each other and the black haired boy smiled at her, taking hold of her hand. They turned to face the statue together.

"I wish I'd known you," Kita whispered whilst Will pulled her back into his chest, "I miss you both, even though I've never met you."

Will kissed her behind her ear, "Are you okay?" He whispered. Kita smiled and nodded at him.

"I'll meet you both one day," she said, "But hopefully not for a while." She chuckled lightly, "But I just want to say, I'm proud to call you my parents."

Kita conjured up two roses, one white and one red, and placed them in a cross in front of the memorial, before taking Will's hand and leading him to the library.

_**There you go! I hope you liked it :D**_

_**Be sure to check out some of the other oneshots I've just uploaded – Innocent and Run Around The Rules. :D**_

_**For those who don't quite understand:**_

_**The war was moved to two years later in this fanfic. **_

_**Hermione and Draco had Kita a few months before the final war, **_

_**like Remus and Tonks with Teddy, **_

_**which makes him older.**_

**_Kita was previously with Teddy, but then someone reminded me that_**

**_THEY ARE RELATED_**

**_so I changed it :D_**

******_There you go!_**

_**Hope those of you who didn't understand before understand now :) There were quite a few things people didn't get so I hope they're cleared up now :D **_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Auralee xx**_


End file.
